Slave
by Frosty Gurl
Summary: Okay this is my first M Rated story. I've had this idea for a while so...yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! I feel sad when there are almost a thousand people(980 to be exact) who have viewed it, but I only got 4 reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"A-Akiza!" Yusei moaned as she kissed his neck and ran her hand up and down his cock. She leaned back, smirking, still rubbing his cock. She smiled in satifaction.

"You're so turned on..." she whispered. She wasn't gonna lie, she was too. There was a slight blush on his face and his eyes were half clased. She slid down him and licked the ed of his cock. Yusei gasped, bucking his hips a bit. He moaned and gasped as Akiza continuted to lick and suck his cock. He couldn't take it. He sat up grabbing Akiza and flippind her over and sat on her. She cried out in pleasure when Yusei rubbed her clit. Yusei bent down and licked her pussy. Aikiza moaned loudly gasping. Yusei travled up her boddy, kissing and groping her. A moan was stifled when Yusei planted his lips firmly on Akiza's.

Yuseis member was throbbing painfully. He positioned himself and rubbed the ip of is cock against her pussy, pushing the head in a tiny bit then taking it out again. "Oh Yusei don't torment me! Put it in!" Akiza moaned loudly. Yusei grinned and bucked his hips, thrusting his member into her. He gritted his teethe, a small moan escaping him. Akiza screamed out in pleasure, her body trmbling.

Yusei started thrusting, slowly at first, one hand on each of her breasts. Akiza moaned with each thrust, getting louder and wetter. Yusei cried out, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched. Akiza came, pissing her self at the same time. Yusei stopped thrusting for a moment, gasping. Akiza lay there, chest heaving, Yuseis member still in her, the bed sheets soaked with mostly piss.

Yusei hissed and coninued to thrust, faster this time. Akiza jerked and moaned with every thrust. Yusei moaned, leaning over Akiza, and he cummed violently into Akiza. He pulled his member out of Akiza slowly and collapsed onto the bed next to her, his arm draped over her. The blankets and sheets were soaked with piss and cum.

"I-I love you..." He panted, eyes half closed. Akiza smiled.

"I love you too..."

_**A/N: there will be a little less...uh...rated R content in the next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Three weeks later**_

Akiza hummed softly as she walked down the street to Yusei's duel bike repair shop. She had something very inportant to tell him, and she was terrified on how he would take it. She was pregnant. She found out a week after they...You know. As she neared the repair shop, she stopped, feeling ass if she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes and looked around in suspicion.

Across the street, she spotted a man in a trench coat and sunglasses. His hair was hidden by a hood on the coat and he was smokeing what looked like a blunt. She snorted and continued towards the shop. As she rounded rhe corner of a building, she was grabbed and shoved against tge wall by her shoulders. She grunted and opened her eyes to see Sayer(or Divine if you perfer) glareing at her.

"You betrayed me, Black Rose Witch." He said coldly, curlimg his lip in disgust. Akiza gasped and tried to pull away from him, but he held her tight, nails digging into her back.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She shrieked andreached up to take the pins out of her hair that wouldcompletely release her powers. Sayer smirked and grabbed her wrist, pinning her back agaisnt the side of the building. She opened her mouth to scream, hoping Yusei would hear her, but her cry was abruptly cut off as Sayer roughly kissed her. Akiza sqirmed and bit his tongue. Sayer jerked back and slapped her.

"You'll paty for that, bitch." He said darkly and started dragging her by the hair into the building. Akiza kicked and thrashed, her screams of protest were muffled by Sayers gloved hand over her mouth. He dragged her into the building, which was an abandoned apartment building, and threw her onto a dirty, moldy bed.

Akizatried to get up, but Sayer quickly strottled her, keeping her pinned to the bed. Akiza tensed as he took his gloves off and slid his hand up her shirt, and evil look in his eyes. Akiza gasped as his cold finders pinched and pulled the nipple to her right breast.

"N-no! Please dont!" She cried. Sayer ignored her and started to gently kiss the side on her neck, reaching his hand up her skirt and into her panties. Akiza cried out as sayers finger rubbed her clit and stroked her pussy. Akiza squirmed and tried to get away, but screamed in pain as Sayer roughly shoved his fingers into her, wiggling them around and forcing her pussy to open.

"STOP!" She screamed.

"If you just relax it won't hurt as much." Sayer said softly and shoved his fingers deeper, causing Akiza to moan and buck her hips. "Oohh..." She gasped and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull his fingers out. Sayer shoved them deeper, hitting her G-spot. Akiza cried out and moaned as an orgasim made her body ripple. Sayer smirked and with in seconds, he had stripped her bare, then started to take his own cloths off. Akiza covered her face with her hands, , now stripped bare, leaned over, moving her hands, and kissed her softly on the neck.

"I'm going to play with you, just like how you played with me." he murmured darkly and slowly started to push himself into her. Akiza shuddered and cried out, squirming and trying to get away. Sayer grabbed her by the throat and pinned her, roughly thrusting himself in and out, banging against her walls. Akizas screams of pain got louder and louder the more he thrusted. Sayer gritted his teeth, throwing his head back and groaned as he came heavily inside her. Akiza screamed in agony, cum and blood leaking out of her pussy, down her legs, and over Sayers cock. Akiza fell limp, her amber eyes half closed in exhaustion. Sayer sat there for a moment, his cock still burning and throbbing painfull inside her, then pilled out, got dressed, and left without a word. He left Akiza lying on the bed, broken and shatterd.


End file.
